Rice Rice
| affiliation = Den-Den Company | occupation = Salesman | jva = Taiki Matsuno | 4kids eva = | Funi eva = Chris Cason }} Rice Rice is a salesman from the Den-Den Company whom Luffy and his friends rescue, along with his Escar while lost at sea. He is an anime-only character who appears in the Post-Alabasta Arc. Appearance Rice Rice is a tall, slim man with fair skin, round eyes, a thin upper lip, a thick bottom lip, a thin nose, and a square chin. He has short, black hair that comes to a point on the right side of his head. He also has short, thick eyebrows and a perpetual cheek blush. He wears a tangerine-colored suit with brown buttons, a blue shirt with purple polka dots, and a yellow tie. He also wears a yellow pocket square, gold cufflinks, and gold rings on his index, middle, and ring fingers on both hands. He wears a white banner across his chest with the words "GEKIYASU!!", , in a red color. Personality .]] Rice Rice has a stereotypical salesperson personality, trying to be amicable and easy to understand to sell his inventory. Despite being saved by the Straw Hat Pirates, he was not very thankful, as he only offered catalogs to them for free before trying to sell them his products. He upsells his products, using exaggeratory language and sometimes deceptive tactics. He is not very honest, lying to Nami about the availability of his Millenium Paper and driving up the paper’s price after thinking she was easy to deceive. He seems to care more still about selling products than pitching at high prices, as he dropped the paper’s price by nearly 45 million after very little heckling. Rice Rice is absent-minded, as he completely missed the fact that he was on a pirate ship until learning Luffy’s identity. This is reinforced when he left behind some of his inventory on the Going Merry. He is terrified of pirates, especially ones with high bounties like Luffy Like many characters, Rice Rice has a distinct laugh: “Nahahhahahahaha.” Inventory As a salesman for the Den-Den Company, Rice Rice sold many products. Some of them include: *'Buru Buru Blade' (ブルブルブレイド, Buru Buru Bureido): The Buru Buru Blade is possibly a weapon, being dangerous to children, while fine for adults. It has a green handle, and black sphere-like figures that appear at the top, much like Gin's weapon. This "weapon" has multiple functions and features, with multiple versions of it, according to Rice Rice. One can swing the Buru Buru Blade side to side, or force it to sway slowly. *'Ab-Ab Slider' (アブアブスライダー,　''Abu Abu Suraidā''): This is a pink, mechanical mouse, which moves forward automatically when dragged backwards. It is pretty durable as Usopp was able to stand on it. *'Golden Fish'　(ゴールデンフィッシュ,　''Gōruden Fisshu''): This product allows exercise when laying down on it. There are two balls, that knock the user from side to side, this is supposed to keep the body fit. *'Mero Mero Juice' (メロメロジュース, Mero Mero Jūsu): An ultra sweet juice that comes from the West Blue. *'26 Volume Encyclopedia': A thick red encyclopedia book. *'Binoculars': A pair of standard binoculars. *'Catalogs': Multiple catalogs that have information on many different items. *'Kitchen Knives': Flexible yet sharp knives made by a craftsman on High Mountain. *'Dozen Table Knife set': Twelve table knives in one, there are multiple knives of different types. *'All-purpose, all-cutting kitchen scissors': A pair of scissors with a pink handle, and sharp, ridged blades, with multiple spikes coming out of the blade. *'Peeling Knife': A small blue knife, able to peel many different fruits. *'Electric Sharpener': A large green sharpener that resembles a toaster. *'Silky Smooth Skin Soap' (お肌つるつる石鹸,　''O-hada Tsuru Tsuru Sekken''): A green soap that smooths the skin. This makes a large amount of bubbles being able to fill the whole area where Luffy and Usopp were cleaning with bubbles. *'Mineral Water': It was never seen, however it was stated. *'Cannonballs': It was never seen, however it was stated. *'Millennium Paper/Thousand-Year paper' (千年紙, Sennen Shi): Thousand-Year Paper is made from Thousand-Year Trees which grow on Eight Nine Island. If left out in the sun, it is said to not fade for a thousand years. It also does not attract bugs. It can be used for multiple things, like recording family trees and making treasure maps. However Rice Rice stated making that a paper plane would be a waste, even though it is possible. It would take five to ten years to receive it, however this could be a lie so that Rice Rice could make more profit. Gallery History Past While on his way to deliver products, Rice Rice and his Escar got caught in a storm and became lost. Post-Alabasta Arc One day, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were fishing off the side of their ship when Luffy pulled Rice Rice’s Escar from the sea. Rice Rice came out of his vehicle and thanked them for saving him, offering them free catalog books in return. While he was explaining his trade to most of the crew, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper wandered into his Escar and began playing with his inventory. He interrupted them and took the Buru Buru Blade from Luffy, explaining its different features and apparent value. When he saw Chopper playing with the Ab-Ab Slider, he did the same, claiming that both were his company’s “Number 1” product. He strapped Usopp into the Golden Fish, much to Usopp’s dismay, to demonstrate its functions, and then offered the three products, Mero Mero Juice, a stack of encyclopedias, and binoculars for 23,800. As the crew thumbed through the catalogs, Sanji noticed the company’s knife collection. Rice Rice pitched him a super flexible knife from High Mountain and then offered him a dozen table knife set, scissors, a peeling knife, and an electric sharpener for 2,980. He tried to pitch his Silky Smooth Skin Soap to Robin, and she commented on his company’s vast inventory. Luffy asked him if they sold live animals, and when Rice Rice told him they did not, the captain was disappointed. Nami asked if he sold paper strong enough to resist weathering. Rice Rice revealed his Millenium Paper, explaining its qualities and possible uses. When Luffy asked if it could be used to make paper airplanes, Rice Rice annoyedly said that doing so would be a waste. Recognizing Nami’s strong desire for the paper, he tried to cheat her and drive up the paper’s price. He offered it to her for a “reduced rate” of 48 million, and she asked if he could take it down further. When he offered to sell it for 47.5 million, she countered offered with 2 million. Though Rice Rice dropped back to a 4.8 million offer, Sanji said they would pay for it. He tied up Luffy and proposed they turn him into the Marines, and Rice Rice realized that he was the notorious pirate Monkey D. Luffy. As he trembled in fear, he noticed the crew’s jolly roger and fell to the ship’s deck, nervously cowering. He quickly jumped to his feet and made an excuse that he had an appointment to get to, climbed into his Escar, and the two fled the ship in haste. However, he forgot to take the products he pitched behind, leaving them with the pirates. References Site Navigation fr:Rice-Rice Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Paradise Characters